Samouraïs du Zodiaque
by Maelyna
Summary: Les chevaliers du Zodiaque sont repartis pour une nouvelle aventure! Mais cette fois ils atterrissent dans un autre monde. Un monde où vivent 5 jeunes garçons eux aussi protecteurs de la Terre contre les forces du Mal. Les deux groupes vont devoir s'allier pour triompher de leurs ennemis [Fic cross-over parodique]


**Disclaimer: **Les personnages venant de la série Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Ceux venant de la série Les Samouraïs de l'Éternel appartiennent à la Sunrise.

Bonjour à tous! J'aimerais vous proposer dans cette fic cross-over la découverte d'une série appelée les Samouraïs de l'Éternel qui est parût à la même époque que l'anime Saint Seiya et qui a malheureusement subit la concurrence de celle-ci. Pourtant, elle vaut la peine d'être connue et les Samouraïs sont très différents de nos Chevaliers. J'espère que cette fic vous plaira et qu'elle vous donnera envie de vous intéresser au Samouraïs de l'Éternel ^^

Pour ce qui est des persos issus des Samouraïs je vais vous faire un bref récapitulatif même si je vous conseil de chercher des infos sur le site Eternally Samouraïs où vous trouverez énormément d'infos sur la série (ou chercher des images des persos si vous voulez voir à quoi ils ressemblent ^^) Je vous laisse maintenant, bonne lecture :)

**Samouraïs du Zodiaque**

**Chapitre 1 : Encore un combat!  
**

-Eh regardez, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Au cri de leur ami les quatre autres samouraïs levèrent les yeux au ciel. Alors qu'ils avaient décidés de profiter de cette belle journée pour pique-niquer, un étrange tourbillon était apparût juste au dessus de leur tête. Avant qu'ils n'aient eut le temps de dire quoique se soit, 5 jeunes garçons en armures, apparurent devant eux.

-Ah, qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? Demanda Rock.

L'un des garçons, un adolescent brun portant une armure blanche et un casque de la même couleur, se releva et regarda autour de lui, avant de soupirer. Il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre grand-chose à la situation, mais ça avait visiblement l'air fatigué d'avance. Soudain, il releva la tête vers les samouraïs et lança à ses compagnons toujours au sol.

-Bon allez relevez-vous ! On termine le script en vitesse puis on rentre se reposer.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est là ? Demanda le garçon aux longs cheveux noirs.

-Ben surement parce qu'un abruti a, pour je ne sais quelle raison, enlevé la princesse Saori. Probablement une divinité voulant encore dominer la Terre. Bon, il se tourna vers le groupe des 5, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes vous mais si vous ne voulez pas qu'on vous atomise de notre cosmos menez-nous là où est Saori et on s'en ira une fois qu'on l'aura récupérée.

-Quelqu'un a compris de quoi ce type parle ? Je suis complètement perdu là.

-Je crois que nous le sommes tous autant que toi Rock.

Le Suiko devait avoir raison, car aucun autre samouraï n'avait l'air de comprendre la situation. C'était quoi ces types, surgit de nulle part, qui prétendait qu'ils étaient au service d'une divinité voulant dominer la Terre ? Le temps que les 5 se regardèrent avec incompréhension, tout le groupe des nouveaux arrivants avaient eu le temps de se relever. Un garçon aux cheveux verts et à l'armure rose soupira, visiblement la perspective de ce battre ne l'enchantait pas du tout. Un autre aux cheveux bleus râlait parce qu'il ne pouvait pas, comme à son habitude, jouer les chevaliers en retard.

-Bon, j'ai compris, il va falloir qu'on les batte un par un avant que le grand méchant ne se montre. Bon, Seiya, à toi l'honneur.

-Les vieilles habitudes ont vraiment la vie dure. Soupira ledit Seiya.

-A qui le dis-tu ? On va encore devoir sauver cette fausse déesse de Saori.

-Bon… PEGASUS RYU SEI KEN !

-EHHHHH !

Les samouraïs eurent tout juste le temps de faire un saut sur le côté, pour éviter l'attaque qui aurait pût tous les dégommer très facilement s'ils n'avaient pas réagis. Prenant cela comme une déclaration de guerre ouverte, Rock ne tarda pas à revêtir sa propre armure et à répliquer par un de ses propres coups. Il fut toutefois stopper dans son élan par Sarky, qui voulait d'abord mettre les choses au clair.

-Calme-toi, fit-il à l'encontre de Seiya, je ne comprends rien à ce que toi et tes amis racontez mais nous n'avons enlevé aucune jeune fille se nommant Saori. Et nous ne sommes pas non plus au service d'une quelconque divinité voulant anéantir la Terre. Au contraire, nous voulons juste protéger ce monde.

-Ouaip, et en ce moment c'est plutôt vous qui nous menacez ! Alors c'est nous qui risquons de vous mettre une bonne raclée ! Rugit le Kongo.

-Généralement lorsque nous arrivons quelque part, les premières personnes que nous croisons sont les ennemis que nous devons combattre. Expliqua Seiya.

-Ben pas cette fois on dirait.

Les deux groupes de combattants se fixèrent dans le blanc des yeux pendant quelques minutes, semblant se jauger du regard. Puis les chevaliers décidèrent de baisser leur garde, les cinq garçons n'ayant pas vraiment l'air menaçants. Surtout que le seul à avoir voulu les attaquer ne l'avait fait que dans un but défensif. Ils s'étaient peut-être bien trompés sur toute la ligne finalement. Shiryu s'excusa au nom de tous pour leur comportement agressif.

-Peut-on savoir qui vous êtes maintenant. Questionna Ryo.

-Nous sommes les Chevaliers d'Athéna, des protecteurs de l'Amour, de la Paix et…

-… De la Justice, défenseurs de la veuve et de l'orphelin… Continua Shiryu.

-… Tous dévoués à notre cause, prêt à risquer nos vies et nos âmes pour assurer la survie de la Terre et le sacrifice des prochaines générations de Chevaliers… Poursuivit Hyoga.

-… Fidèles à nos liens amicaux, même si pour cela nous devons nous entredéchirer… fit Shun

-… Et tout cela au nom d'une fille de riche pourri gâtée, dominatrice et capricieuse qui s'est trouvée du jour au lendemain être la réincarnation d'Athéna, sensée être une déesse guerrière, protectrice de la Terre et du genre humain. Mais à mon avis, c'est juste enquiquineuse. J'ai du mal à imaginer qu'une déesse puisse se faire capturer autant de fois. Conclut Ikki.

-Surtout qu'elle ne donne jamais l'air de beaucoup se défendre, même face à Hadès ou Poséidon. T'as raison Ikki, une fois rentré au Sanctuaire on demandera l'ouverture d'une enquête auprès du Grande Pope. Approuva Seiya.

-Et moi j'aimerais bien savoir qui a choisi de nous coller une empotée pareille dans le rôle de déesse guerrière. Qu'elle ait besoin d'être défendue, d'accord mais faut pas pousser.

-Et vous vous êtes qui ? Demanda Andromède.

-Nous sommes les samouraïs de l'Éternel, protecteur de la Terre et particulièrement de Tokyo contre les forces du Mal. Nous devons particulièrement combattre contre les forces d'Arkatakor, empereur du Mal et de l'Empire de l'Apocalypse. Et à défaut, il nous arriver parfois de nous battre contre d'autres ennemis. Répondit Thomas.

-Vous n'avez qu'un seul ennemi récurent ? La chance, nous on a une flopée d'ennemis potentiels. Quasiment tout le panthéon grec en fait, plus quelques autres panthéons. Sans compter qu'ils peuvent avoir un nombre de guerriers assez conséquents. Par exemple, il y a 108 Spectres au service d'Hadès, le dieu des Enfers. Et il faut y rajouter Hypnos et Thanatos, les dieux du Sommeil et de la Mort.

-Ben non, surtout qu'il se renouvelle rarement niveau serviteur. Tenez ses démons par exemple, ça fait quatre siècles qu'il les a. Et nous les avons déjà battus plusieurs fois. Leur expliqua Sarky.

-Faut dire aussi, qu'ils ne se renouvellement pas beaucoup eux non plus. Enfin, on n'apprend pas à des vieux singes à faire la grimace. Ils sont sans doute trop vieux pour évoluer correctement. Fit Rock

-Tu sais ce qu'ils te disent les vieux singes ne sachant plus évoluer, espèce de jeune macaque ! Lui répondit une voix venue de nulle part.

-Tient, ça serait pas la voix de Merlor ça ? Les démons sont revenus on dirait, la grosse tête ne doit pas être bien loin.

-MOUHAHAHAHAHAHA ! MOUHAHAHAHAHA !

Et devant les regards blasés des samouraïs, et les mines ahuris des chevaliers, une porte rouge se dressa devant eux alors que le ciel s'obscurcissait, les quatre généraux de l'Empire apparurent devant la porte.

-C'est pas vrai… Ils sont revenus… Gémirent les samouraïs.

-Nous sommes de retouuuuur ! Commença Merlor, le démon de l'Illusion.

-Pour vous jouer des mauvais touuuuuurs ! Continua Cyanor, celui du Poison.

-Dites les rigolos là ! Je ne vous dérange pas trop j'espère ! Vous n'êtes pas là pour faire les marioles mais pour combattre mes ennemis ! Alors bouclez-la jusqu'à ce que j'aie terminé mon speech, vous aurez tout le temps de parler pendant que vous les éliminerez.

-Si on ne peut plus essayer de changer nos entrées en scènes pour prouver à ces mauvaises langues que nous aussi on est capable de changer.

Les deux démons eurent une moue boudeuse, tandis qu'à côté d'eux, Obscuror et Zébuth, respectivement démons des Ténèbres et de l'Ogre, riaient en se tenant les côtes. Un grondement de tonnerre les calma tous les quatre, et une tête géante portant un masque apparût au sorte de la porte. Il allait, une nouvelle fois, éclater d'un rire machiavélique lorsqu'un commentaire fusa.

-C'est « ça » votre ennemi principal ? Une tête qui flotte dans les airs ? Se moqua Seiya un sourire aux lèvres.

-Ennemi principal ? Comment ça ennemi principal ? Et nous nous sommes quoi alors ? On les a plus combattus que lui, freluquet ! Se hérissa Obscuror

-Ses larbins ?

-Insolent ! Apprend pour ta gouverne, que nous sommes les Généraux du Mal, les quatre plus puissants serviteurs d…

-De la vulgaire tête flottante derrière vous ?

-C'est ça. Et tant qu'on y est…

-SILENCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! Je ne suis pas un « ça », ni une chose, ni une vulgaire tête flottante ! Je suis Arkatakor, le tout puissant souverain de l'empire de l'Apocalypse ! Voilà mille ans que j'essaye d'envahir la Terre, mais cette fois si c'est la bonne ! J'ai… Non mais dites, je suis le seul et unique grand méchant de la série, vous pourriez au moins faire semblant de m'écouter ! Un peu de respect quoi !

-Pathétique, encore un qui veut dominer le monde. Lâchait Shiryu.

-Ces méchants, ils ne savent vraiment pas se renouveler. Commentait Hyoga.

-Et le pire, c'est qu'il nous revient régulièrement avec la même bande de démons et qu'on est obligé de tous les combattre pour espérer s'en débarrasser un jour. De vraies tiques ceux-là, je vous jure. Soupirait le Tenku.

-Oh plaint toi, au moins toi tu ne dois pas te taper le même dans la plupart des cas. Moi, faut toujours que je me coltine Merlor en général. Se plaignit Rock.

-Si ça peut te faire plaisir, sache que j'en ai marre aussi de toujours devoir combattre le même imbécile qui passe le plus clair de son temps à faire du rentre dedans qu'à réfléchir ! S'emporta le concerné.

-Bon, ce n'est pas qu'on s'ennuie avec vous, intervint le Phénix, mais je pensais qu'on avait une fausse déesse à sauver. Alors vous nous expliquez ce que vous comptez faire en vitesse.

-Je ne peux pas la bousiller tout de suite la tête flottante là. Questionna Seiya.

-Non, respectons les règles des histoires de ce genre. On doit garde le grand méchant de l'histoire pour la fin, une fois qu'on aura battu toutes les personnes à son service. Pas que ça m'enchante vraiment, je n'aime pas combattre. Fit Shun.

-Ah, toi aussi tu dois porter une armure et te battre alors que tu n'aimes pas ça ? Parfois, je me demande pourquoi l'armure de Suiko m'a choisi.

-Moi c'est pareil avec mon armure d'Andromède. Je me demande vraiment comment elle a pût me juger digne de la porter.

-BOUCLEZ LA A LA FIN !

Le hurlement de rage d'Arkatakor, qui en avait fichtrement assez qu'on parle et qu'on se fiche de lui alors qu'il aimerait juste pouvoir achever son speech, fit trembler le sol et sursauter les samouraïs et les chevaliers. Même le quatuor démoniaque avait légèrement tressaillit, ne s'attendant pas à ce que leur maitre se mette dans un tel état. Même s'ils devaient admettre que le comportement du groupe samouraïs/chevaliers était vexant.

-Moi et mes armées nous allons asservir ce monde et l'annexer à mon tout puissant Empire de l'Apocalypse peu importe ce que vous en pensez ! Et grâce à la puissance de la jeune fille que j'ai capturée il y a peu, je vais pouvoir bientôt accomplir mon objectif ! MOUHAHAHAHA ! Vous ne pourrez rien contre moi, misérables samouraïs de l'Éternel !

-Comme les fois précédentes ? Lança Ryo.

-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Dans un ultime hurlement de rage et de frustration, le tout puissant empereur de l'Apocalypse s'en retourna vers son château maléfique tout en promettant mentalement mille et une morts à ces misérables humains de pacotilles qui lui pourrissaient l'existence. Ses quatre plus puissants larbins, pardon, serviteurs le regardèrent partir et s'échangèrent des regards fatigués. Bon, eh bien c'était reparti pour un tour donc.

-Si vous voulez retrouver votre amie, il vous faudra parvenir à rejoindre le palais d'Arkatakor et à nous vaincre tous les quatre. Leur apprit Zébuth.

-Mais cette fois, nous n'avons pas l'intention de nous faire battre comme à l'accoutumée. Alors je vous conseille de vous rendre maintenant ou… Commença Obscuror.

-Ce sera, LA GUERRE ! Le coupèrent Cyanor et Merlor en chœur en prenant la pose.

-Bon, ça suffit avec vos clowneries vous deux ! Je ne sais pas où vous avez été pêcher vos répliques, mais c'est lourd à la longue.

Sur les réprimandes du démon de l'Ogre, les quatre serviteurs d'Arkatakor s'en allèrent vers d'autres horizons, à savoir les endroits qu'ils avaient choisis pour attendre les samouraïs et leurs compagnons et leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Seule la porte resta, toujours aussi fermée et aussi rouge.

-Bon, ben on n'a pas le choix… Quelle galère… Soupirèrent Shun et Yann en chœur.

-HEY ! Il manque quelque chose dans cette histoire ! La tête flottante ne nous a pas dit de combien de temps on disposait !

-Du calme Seiya.

-Mais enfin Shiryu, ça respecte pas du tout le script habituel !

-Nous disposons du temps qu'il leur faudra pour se débarrasser de Saori. Voilà, tu es content ?

-… T'es sûr qu'on ne peut pas attendre qu'ils décident de se débarrasser d'elle ? Comme ça on n'aura qu'à la récupérer après.

-Hyoga, mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes voyons.

-Ils n'ont pas l'air de vraiment tenir à leur copine qui se prétend réincarnation de la déesse… Comment ils l'ont appelée déjà ? Fit Rock.

-Athéna, la déesse grecque de la sagesse, fille de Zeus et de Métis, on prétend qu'elle serait la protectrice des héros. Mais les dieux ne sont que des créations humaines pour s'expliquer certaines choses qu'ils ne peuvent expliquer autrement. De plus la réincarnation est théoriquement impossible car…

-Merci le dictionnaire ambulant, tu peux te taire maintenant, le coupa le Kongo, Bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais on a des vilains à aller taper je crois.

-C'est toujours un plaisir d'essayer de vous expliquer quelque chose… Soupira le samouraï du Ciel en roulant les yeux d'exaspération.

-J'ai mal entendu là. Tu as dit quelque chose ?

-En effet, j'ai bien dit « quelque chose ». Tu entends encore parfaitement bien.

-… J'ai comme l'impression que tu te fiche de moi là…

-Cessez un peu tous les deux, on a un Empire à combattre… Encore. Les temporisa Ryo.

Les cinq samouraïs lancèrent leurs billes armures dans les airs, les 5 petites billes de couleur rouge, orange, verte, bleu turquoise et bleu indigo, ils se retrouvèrent bientôt vêtus d'une espèce d'armure blanche et de la même couleur que la bille armure qu'ils avaient lancées. Voyant qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à y aller, les chevaliers décidèrent de se joindre à eux. Après tout un peu de compagnie ne leur ferait pas de mal, il fallait bien s'entraider.

-Bon, eh bien allons-y maintenant ! Lancèrent Ryo et Seiya en chœur.

-Attendez, pas maintenant.

En entendant les paroles du Saint à l'armure blanche, les samouraïs se retournèrent et les virent que les compagnons de Seiya restaient sur place, les bras croisés. Pégase lui continuait de foncer tête baissée vers la porte, et ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Il finit par se cogner la tête contre la porte qui, étrangement, s'ouvrit sous l'impact du choc. Les samouraïs surpris regardèrent les saints, en quête d'explication.

-Avec le nombre de fois où on a dû aller sauver Saori, on a commencé par établir des petits rituels pour passer le temps. Et l'un de ces rituels veut que Seiya aille se fracasser le crâne contre le premier obstacle que nous devons passer. Expliqua Shiryu.

-On fait ce qu'on peut pour passer le temps. Déjà que certains de nos combats nous donnent toujours des impressions de déjà vu. Rajouta Hyoga.

-Bon en attendant la porte est ouverte, donc ou on entre ou on reste là à jacasser jusqu'à ce qu'ils nous envoient des ennemis. Et moi je préfère en terminer en plus vite avec cette histoire. Les pressa le Pégase qui se relevait tant bien que de mal.

-Oui il a raison, terminons au plus vite et on pourra rentrer chez nous après. Fit Shun.

Et les dix garçons s'avancèrent vers les portes de l'Empire de l'Apocalypse d'un air plus ou moins décidés. Soudain, ils furent tous aspirés dans un tourbillon d'une puissance phénoménale qui les dispersa tous en 5 petits groupes aux quatre coins de l'Empire. 4 des groupes atterrirent près d'un endroit où attendait l'un des démons.

* * *

-Ahaha ! Ces avortons vont voir ce qu'il en coute de s'en prendre au tout puissant Empereur Arkatakor ! Même s'ils arrivent jusqu'à mon palais, ils seront déjà bien affaiblis et…

-Pardonnez mon intrusion grand-maitre de l'Apocalypse.

-Qui y a-t-il Badamon ! Parle !

-C'est notre prisonnière maitre, elle semble continuer à résister à toutes mes tentatives pour prendre le contrôle de son esprit. Elle hurle haut et fort que ses chevaliers viendront la sauver.

-Quelle garce ! Oser me résister à moi ! Pourtant, elle n'a même pas sût se défendre face à mes tojas. Ils l'ont capturée avec une telle facilité que j'en suis presque à me demander si elle a de réels pouvoirs ! Enfin bon peut importe, bientôt elle abandonnera ses grands discours sur les fleurs et les petits oiseaux et me servira fidèlement !

-Bien entendu Ö seigneur.

-Retourne t'occuper d'elle Badamon ! Et veille à ce qu'elle soit prête à me servir dès que j'en aurais fini avec les gugusses en armures présents en mon royaume. Moi, je vais m'amuser à les voir souffrir. MOUHAHAHAHAHA ! MOUHAHAHAHAHAHA !

S'inclinant une nouvelle fois devant l'immense crâne flottant qui lui servait de seigneur et maitre, Badamon le chef des esprits maléfiques s'en retourna vers la cellule spéciale qu'on avait réservée pour la prisonnière. C'est vrai qu'elle ne payait pas de mine cette Saori niveau combativité. Elle était impressionnante certes avec l'énergie colossale qui se dégageait d'elle par moment, mais c'était à peu près tout. Le reste du temps elle se contentait d'affirmer que des Saints viendraient la délivrer et qu'ils triompheraient une fois de plus du mal au nom de l'Amour et des petits oiseaux ! Et que lui, son maitre et tous ceux qui le servaient feraient bien mieux de se rendre !

« Bah, une illuminée sans aucun doute »

* * *

Pendant ce temps, resté seul dans la salle du trône, Arkatakor avait appelé à lui une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bleus attachés en une queue de cheval. Les chevaliers et samouraïs se trouvaient maintenant dispatchés dans tout l'empire, et il leur faudrait d'abord vaincre les démons avant de pouvoir s'infiltrer dans le palais. Mais deux précautions valait mieux qu'une.

-Cayoura, des ennemis se sont introduits sur notre territoire. Je te charge de surveiller l'entrée du palais et de tuer quiconque essaierait d'y pénétrer.

-Tu peux compter sur moi, vénéré maitre !

* * *

Et voilà pour le premier chapitre. Qu'en avez vous pensez? Vous voulez avoir la suite? ^^ Elle viendra au prochain chapitre.


End file.
